Bill Sykes
Bill Sykes is the primary antagonist of the Disney animated film Oliver & Company. Based on the character of Bill Sikes from Charles Dickens' Oliver Twist, he is a ruthless crime boss and loan shark who operates out of the docks of New York City. He owns two Doberman hounds, Roscoe and DeSoto, who act as his enforcers. Sykes is voiced by Robert Loggia. History Sykes has lent a large amount of money to the petty criminal Fagin for an unknown reason, sending his two evil Dobermans, Roscoe and DeSoto, to tell Fagin to go up and meet with him. Fagin, unfortunately, finds himself unable to pay the money back and begs for more time. Sykes tells him that he has three days to find the money, threatening Fagin, his home, and dogs if they don't. Then, he honks his horn to call his own dogs back; startling Fagin, causing him to lose his balance, and fall off the dock and into the Hudson River. When Fagin learns that Oliver's new owner is exceedingly wealthy, he instructs "Mr. very rich cat-owner-person" to bring him a large sum of money in return for Oliver. He tells Sykes about the plan; awkwardly at first, which causes him to lose his patience and snap his fingers to order his dogs to attack Fagin, when they are actually confronting one of Fagin's dogs, Dodger. During the attack, Fagin is able to tell him the plan in a loud and proper way this time and shows him Oliver as proof which convinces Sykes and causes him to snap his fingers to cease the attack. After seeing the Foxworth family address on Oliver's collar, he makes the assumption that this is a ruse to kidnap and ransom the cat owner rather than Oliver. He congratulates Fagin and gives him one more chance with only 12 hours left while feeding biscuits to his dogs, while Fagin and Oliver come to Dodger's aid after he lays injured and unconscious with severe (but invisible) injuries from the attack. When Jenny Foxworth comes to get Oliver, she shows Fagin that all she has brought with her is her piggy bank, with Sykes and his dogs unknowingly watching from afar in his Cadillac. When he sees Fagin abandoning the plan by freely returning Oliver to Jenny without asking for the ransom money, he seizes his chance. Driving up, he grabs Jenny by the arm into his car, and takes her to his warehouse after throwing Oliver out the window. He tells Fagin to keep his mouth shut and consider their account "closed". Later, Sykes ties a crying Jenny to a chair in the center of his office, all the while taunting her about his dogs, cruelly joking that he'll have his dogs eat her if her parents don't pay the ransom. He hears a strange sound and sends Roscoe and DeSoto to check it out. While watching Jenny, Sykes calls the Foxworth family's butler, Winston, and tells him to call Jenny's father. Oliver, Dodger and the gang follow them to the warehouse, where they discover that Jenny is being held for ransom. While Tito, Einstein, and Francis manage to stall Sykes by dressing up as a pizza delivery guy, Sykes is shown loading a handgun, acknowledging that he did not order any pizza. When he leaves to look for his dogs, Oliver, Dodger, and the other dogs manage to enter his office. Finally, he finds his dogs trapped under a net and frees them. When he and his dogs return and find the door locked, he thinks it was Jenny's doing and warns her to open it. Oliver and the gang manage to pull her up into a higher part of the room, with the help of a crane and Tito's electric specialties, before Sykes and his dogs burst through the door. But just when it looks like they are home free, Sykes grabs an emergency fire axe and destroys the crane's controls, thus, causing Oliver and the gang to fall and land on a long slide. At its end, Sykes and his dogs confront them, as he prepares to signal his dogs to attack. Before he can, however, Fagin bursts through the window on his scooter and the gang, along with Jenny, hop on and drive away as fast as they can. Sykes and his dogs follow them in his car. Fagin goes onto the subway tracks, hoping that Sykes could not follow them, but he does anyway. Death Now driving like a maniac (and not thinking rationally, as he does not even seem to consider the danger), Sykes pulls on the gearshift so hard that it breaks off and then presses hard on the gas. He goes at full speed, causing his car's tires to wear away and run on the tracks. He bumps into Fagin's scooter, causing Jenny to fall onto his hood. He then punches his hand out of the window and grabs her arm. However, Oliver sees this, jumps onto Sykes' hand, and bites it. But Sykes throws him into the back seat with Roscoe and DeSoto. Dodger manages to jump on and fights off Roscoe, while Oliver fights off DeSoto, causing both dogs to fall onto the tracks and get electrocuted. Sykes does not notice this and continues to chase the gang. He goes up through his sun roof and grabs Jenny by the leg, trying to pull her back in. Just as he is doing so, Dodger and Oliver jump onto him and fight him off, causing him to lose his grip on Jenny. Even as he manages to throw both animals off, Sykes turns to see a train rushing straight towards him just before his car collides with it, killing him in a fiery blaze and throwing what remains of him and his car into the Hudson River. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Animated Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Disney Characters Category:Oliver & Company Category:Psychopaths Category:Final Showdown Category:Death by Collision Category:Death by Crashing